


Never Been More Beautiful

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy talks some sense into Harry, Harry is a dramatic shit, M/M, Mentions of Harry Potter, and also talk about Avatar: The Last Airbender, because obviously, scars mean you SURVIVE, specifically Fleur and Bill, who doesn't know how words can hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: Anonymous said:Harry thinks he’s broken after Kentucky. Eggsy disagrees. Greatly. Maybe some body worship?
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Never Been More Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is KIND OF a sequel to [Scars and Self Doubts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864053) but can be read solo! Enjoy!

‘I always thought that I would go out in a blaze of glory,’ Harry muttered on the plane, laid down on a sofa ‘I never thought I’d actually have to deal with being broken and decrepit. Nearly managed it, too, if Valentine hadn’t bollocksed it up.’

Eggsy picked up the nearest object to him, a whisky glass, and chucked it blindly in Harry’s direction, heedless of their being in the air or already injured due to their recently-completed mission.

‘That was rather rude of you, Eggsy.’ Harry said blandly, having caught the glass and set it down on the floor beside him without sitting up.

‘No, Harry, you need a fuckin’ wake up call and if it came down to me chuckin’ shit at you I’d do it for ‘s long as it took, yeah?’ Eggsy took a deep breath and threw a crumpled napkin, ‘You’re bein’ an ungrateful prick, Haz, and I thought I got through to you the first time.

‘But apparently not, cos you think Valentine _bollocksed up killing you_ an’ that’s something I ain’t gonna let stand.’ Harry turned bodily from Eggsy, face in the cushions, and refused to acknowledge what he’d said at all. All that did was frustrate him further, so he got up and threw himself bodily atop him.

‘Eggsy-’ Harry’s eye was wide, the empty socket beside it gruesome but something Eggsy loved with every fibre of his being. He leant down and pressed a firm kiss to the edge of the scarring, right below his brow, and Harry froze.

‘That got your attention?’ Harry nodded, lips slightly parted, and Eggsy allowed himself a moment to just _look_ at him. He let his eyes trail across his brows, count the crows feet and stare unabashedly at the scarring from Valentine’s bullet. Fingertips trailed along the edges before running down his neck and resting a hand against his heart and pressing lightly.

‘The last time,’ Eggsy started, ‘that you tried to hide from me, I told you something, d’you remember what it was?’ He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead, his brow, the bridge of his nose, the edge of a lip where Eggsy could feel he was fighting a smile.

‘You started talking about Harry Potter... said something about... scars meaning I was brave... and had... made it back to you.’ Harry had struggled to get the words out between Eggsy’s touches, the too-gentle brush of skin-on-skin, and the moment he’d done so he dragged Eggsy into a kiss. Hands framing his face, eyes closed, a breathlessly firm press of lips.

They parted an age later- or a moment, who was to say- but Harry left his hands on Eggsy’s face and smiles softly at him. For a moment, it feels as if the world is spinning steadily- and then Eggsy tilts it on its axis again.

‘Did you ever watch Last Airbender?’

‘The Shyamalan film?’ Harry blinked at him with deceptively wide eyes, but Eggsy couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him at the unwelcome reminder.

‘ _ **No**._ We don’ speak about that travesty.’

_‘_ Good, as I haven’t seen it. i am equally unfamiliar with the source material, though.’ Harry shrugged a shoulder and lifted the opposite end of his mouth in an apologetic smirk, if there was such a thing, and Eggsy huffed a breath of laughter.

‘Well, we’ll fix that when we get home then- but you don’ need to know the programmme to listen to me,’ Eggsy gave a soft glare, ‘an’ I expect you to pay fucking attention.’ Harry mimed locking his lips shut, and it lightened Eggsy’s heart a bit after Harry’s earlier depressing statement.

‘There’s a kid on the show, who went through some shit. He wanted to help people and found out that they were being led to slaughter by the people they trusted,’ Eggsy took a breath, trying not to think about Chester King as he’d lose track of his current mission: remind Harry of how very not-broken he was. ‘He ends up in a situation he had no control over, no hope of getting out of alive, and when he makes it out alive he’s scarred,’ Eggsy uses the hand not propping himself up on Harry’s chest to trace the edges of Harry’s empty socket, ‘just like this- except he’s still got his eye but that ain’t the point.

‘He survived an awful trauma with a fuck tonne of scars, an’ at first he throws his whole self into tryin’ to become who he was _supposed_ to be in the first place, but at the end of it he becomes someone _better.’_ Harry looked away as best he was able, trapped between Eggsy’s body and the sofa it amounted to turning his head a tad, but Eggsy forced his gaze back with a gentle hand.

‘You ain’t broken. Or decrepit. You’re a spy with an incredibly impressive track record, and a set of skills I’m only startin’ to learn about. You’re Harry _fuckin’_ Hart, an’ one eye down you’re worth a hundred others- we just kicked some major arse, yeah? Mission accomplished, not a major injury between us, and we got to do this _together-_ d’you have any idea how happy I am to storm the breach at your side?’ Eggsy pressed more firmly to Harry’s chest, his _heart_ and smiled to himself.

‘Your heart’s still beatin, you keep comin’ back from ridiculous circumstances, and yeah your body gets changed a bit. You’ve got wrinkles and scars and aches that weren’t there before- but can’t you see that I’ve never found you more beautiful?’

Harry hadn’t dared to close his eyes, hardly dared to blink during Eggsy’s impassioned speech, and he blamed the non-blinking for the tear that slid its way down his cheek and soaked into the cushion.

Eggsy lowered himself to lie entirely against Harry, trying to force Harry into his body from body weight alone, and tucked his head against Harry’s neck. He pressed a grinning kiss to the space just behind his ear when Harry’s hands began to run themselves up and down his torso before pressing beneath his trousers. There was a long ride ahead, and it was nothing Merlin hadn’t seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or rec me a story or just say hello!


End file.
